


Sweeter Than Sugar

by kidney99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bucky Is In Love, F/M, Fluff, Just tons of Fluff, No Angst, and it's sweet, lots of fluff, sam is his best friend, y'all are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Bucky meets the new server at his favorite diner and falls in love! This is a mini series and reader insert!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff fluff fluff, emarrassed Bucky, swearing, and flirting  
> hope you enjoy!

Sam’s voice stuck in Bucky’s head for days after he embarrassed himself in front of the new server at their favorite diner. It was normal for him and Sam to head over to Gina’s Diner after a mission. 

Gina’s was open 24/7 and not many people went there, and their coffee was great. It was the ideal place to sit and relax for as long as they need. 

Three nights ago that changed though, it was 3AM and both Sam and Bucky needed a cup of coffee to keep them awake to write out their reports. Coming back from the mission, they were both covered in dirt, bruises, and dried blood. 

The owner of the diner, whose name was actually not Gina, told them once he didn’t care about their appearances, just if they liked the coffee. So of course, after that conversation, both Sam and Bucky didn’t care about their looks, just the coffee they needed. 

“Hey welcome to Gina’s, would y’all want to try our new scones?” a voice called out to them. Bucky looked up and swore he was standing in the presence of an angel. 

You were beautiful, you were wearing a loose hoodie, some sweats and an apron. Your hair was pulled back, showing your face. Bucky was lost now. How is this possible? You were the most beautiful living creature he has seen, he’s not sure if he’s dreaming or not but he feels extremely lucky. 

Sam’s tired face quickly turned into a surprised happy one. “Hi there, who are you?” Sam walked over to the cashier, pushing his hand out for you to shake. “I’m Y/N, heard about you guys from Daniel, said y’all like just black coffee? Oh and some sugar for the sweetie standing over there! Take a seat let me pour y’all a cup.” You introduced yourself. And wow, you were shocked. You didn’t realize you were going to meet two Avengers on your first day of work! You also didn’t know they were so darn attractive! 

You don’t realize the word “sweetie” sent Bucky further into a spiral. He never had a honey like you call him sweetie, and well, he was in love with that nickname now. 

Even though you probably called everyone “sweetie”, he was now officially swooned by that name. He now thought he needed to address this. He needed you to now know that your nickname for him was sweeter than sugar. He wants to get back into the dating field right this second just so he could take you out on a date like he did with those dames back then. 

“You’re all the sugar I need for my coffee, don’t worry doll.” Bucky called out to you while you pulled out two mugs. Sam, who was already sitting down, staring at Bucky, astonished Bucky would actually say that. Sam’s laugh comes out immediately at the sight of Bucky now regretting his introduction to you. Bucky now looking down at himself, covered in blood and dirt, smelling like sewage, realizes he screwed up. His face is now blushing red, even his ears are burning, and his eyes are squeezed in tightly, silently cursing himself for being such a dork. He’s lost his game.

You, on the other hand, turn around somewhat shocked at his quick pick up line. You absolutely adore pick up lines, flirting, any type of cute joke, so when Bucky says this, you get giddy. It’s been too long for you to innocently flirt with others since you’ve moved here, and my goodness are you happy when he says that. Doll? How adorable! 

Feeling quite pleased, you put the mugs down and pour the coffee in and decide to play along, “You sure there sweetie? My charm can’t exactly pull the bitterness out.” You really do hope he continues, this is fun. 

Bucky however is sweating. He goes to sit down and now he is sweating because of you, not the mission. He really hopes you don’t think of him as scum, especially dressed like this. He sends out a small smile and grabs the mug and chugs the coffee. He doesn’t know why he decided to do that, especially when the coffee is blazing hot, burning his mouth and throat. Oh that bitterness as well, man he did not expect that, so now Bucky knows he looks like an idiot.

He’s got burning coffee spilling down his face, with you and Sam staring at him in shock. “Are you alright man? Why the hell did you do that?” Sam punches him lightly, while you’re grabbing napkins, still confused. 

“I uh, fuck. Yeah that was bitter.” Bucky coughed out. He’s now done. He’s gone past embarrassment and he just wants to dash out. You watch as he struggles to act or appear normal for a second, then he puts his head down in shame. Sam is of course, laughing again and making Bucky even more embarrassed. 

“Oh sweetie!” You know what you’re doing and what effect you have on him now. You dab the napkins lightly on his outfit, then slowly on his face, hoping, wishing, you didn’t cross any lines with this. 

Bucky’s head is now up, his eyes just staring right at you, wondering how and why are you doing this? Well, it’s obvious now, you enjoyed this, in fact you really do want to talk more to both of these men. The moment they stepped in here and the way your boss described them, you knew they would be some good ass friends if you spoke to them.

Being a good partner, Sam quickly pulled Bucky up and excused the two of them from Gina’s. You smiling and waving to them bye, Bucky continues to look at you and finally says, “Can we get some breakfast sometime?” Now that was one of the dumbest things Bucky has ever said. Yeah, that was his go-to line back then but now, in a diner, after embarrassing himself like that, not the smoothest. Yeah, that was really fucking stupid. 

Sam is still laughing at everything, but hearing Bucky say that triples his laughter! Sam knew Bucky needed a girl, Sam actually thought Bucky was chill with the ladies, but nope. Not at all it seems with you. After they leave Gina’s, Bucky mutters over the coldness, “Not a word of this to anyone, Wilson.”

Well Sam Wilson doesn’t actually say anything for a day. He just sits and glances over to Bucky for half a second, and he’s chuckling. The next day though, Sam spills over into the seat next to Bucky before a briefing, “You are such a dumbass. Can’t believe she actually said yes though.”

“She what?!”

—

You said yes? Of course! You really did want to get to know them both more, and Bucky’s cute. But you’re wondering if he’ll actually come and “get breakfast ” with you, since you haven’t seen him since. It’s been 5 days and today was now your last shift till your break. Bucky stayed in your mind ever since, and each second longer, you found him even more cute and adorable. You knew of his past and everything but you didn’t see him as a threat, you just saw him as a flustered boy. 

Today, Bucky decided he needed to go face his fears (of rejection) and he was also really needing a coffee from Gina’s.The coffee machine broke in the building and no one bothered fixing it or getting a new one. And besides, Gina’s coffee was the best, and that was a fact. 

Dressed in his best casual attire, Bucky strides into the diner, feeling his confidence fading away. It was 2AM at the moment, no one in the room except the very beautiful and glorious Y/N. “Hi.” Bucky chucks out, you look up at him and smile, fucking finally.

“You feeling up for a coffee with sugar, or you wanna come back in a few hours to grab some breakfast?” You ask, playfully teasing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, lots of fluff, love-struck Bucky, little bit of embarrased Bucky and the tiniest mention of sex.   
> Word Count: 2.1k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like this chapter! talk to me on tumblr: kidney9-9

It’s been 6 wonderful months since you’ve made Bucky’s life a lot better. He’s turned into a smiling man ever since he’s met you. Bucky cannot imagine life without you. He knows he would be lost again, facing all his troubles all alone, going to missions without a care that he might die. He wouldn’t ever be in a state of pure happiness, or know what true love is. 

And Bucky has made your life better as well. He always supports you in every decision you make (except for the stupid ones), and his number one priority was to make you feel happy. You can imagine life without him, and well it seems pretty fucking bad. You would be stuck in New York with no real close people in your life, you’d be working extremely hard to make enough money for rent, and you would be a cat lady. You already are a cat lady though, with Bucky’s lil buddy.

Your first date (going to breakfast), ended up being very memorable. You were incredibly happy and Bucky was on cloud 9 during your first date together. 

The first date was to have breakfast and you and Bucky mostly flirted while eating. Well, you did most of the flirting while Bucky fidgeted in his seat, blushing. But after the flirting came to getting to know each other. 

Bucky told you some of his struggles, while you listened and comforted him. It was upsetting to hear how much he’s been through and how some people still never accepted him as a war victim. 

He listened to how you spoke of your past. You told him silly stories of you and your friends, explaining how you guys were basically the three musketeers of your high school. He loved every bit of this. He loved listening to everything, and he loved watching your expressions and his heart skipped so many beats when you placed your hand atop his metal one. 

After breakfast, you insisted on taking him to the ice rink, claiming it was your favorite place to go in NYC since you’ve moved here. The ice rink was a disaster (almost). 

The first thing to go wrong was the worker refused to give out skates to Bucky, claiming he would kill others with the blades on the ends. You jumped in, without even a second for Bucky to respond to the man, with “You shouldn’t be scared of him. You should be scared of me! I’ve already gotten the skates from you, and I’m pretty sure I can lean over to cut you right up in a nice dish of “fuck you”. How ‘bout you give him the skates, asshat?” 

That shocked both Bucky and the worker quite a bit. The worker was actually terrified of you now, not Bucky. He quickly handed over a pair of skates, and squeaked out “Please don’t hurt me!”. 

Bucky was pretty impressed and touched that you defended him. He gave you a quick bump on your shoulder, and passed a “Thank you”. You just shrugged and smiled with, “People shouldn’t act like that to you, sweetie.” His blush from that nickname instantly came on but he welcomed it.

The second disaster of the ice rink was actually a dangerous one. Bucky spotted a target he and Sam lost a few weeks ago. Bucky spit out a “gotta go” to you before skating off to the other side of the rink. You thought this meant he wanted to race you, and well, you followed behind him. 

Seeing you behind him startled him even more, but he had to catch this guy before he ran off again. Skating in front of the man, Bucky caught his arm fast, pulling the man down. 

You slowed down, watching this scene happen, and realizing Bucky didn’t mean to race you! You stood there for a second, watching the man try to fight Bucky off, not knowing what to do. But once you saw the man reach to his pants with his free arm, you skated closer, kicked his chest, pushing him completely down, with Bucky grabbing both of his arms now. 

“Woah! I knew you had a gun! That’s so crazy! Why would you pull out a gun in public like that? Just let my sweetie arrest you!” You screamed at the man. 

Bucky’s standing there, thinking, why did you go ahead and get involved? You could’ve been hurt! But you did help him there, Bucky was thankful for that. And hearing you call him “sweetie” again, oh my, did he feel conflicted! He’s blushing like a mad man, trying to appear tough in front of an actual mad man, and also extremely confused of why you jumped in! 

“Sorry doll, I’m gonna have to end this date, I have to take him in.” Bucky told you on the rink. Oh did he regret saying that! Your expression dropped and you took a step back with, “Okay, I understand.”. 

You really didn’t want this date to end all because of some lousy criminal. You wanted to spend more time with Bucky, he was so sweet to you this entire time. Bucky didn’t want to end it either! He really wanted to stay with you but had to leave. 

“I had a really good time with you, doll. I’m sorry this happened.” Bucky spoke, still holding onto the criminal. You sent a polite smile back at him and shrugged.

You really didn’t know how to respond but wow did Bucky look even more attractive (if that’s even possible), arresting someone. It made you really want to compliment him but that would be fucking awkward, with some random loser, watching both of you. 

So you decided to do the next best thing, skating towards him quickly and winking, “Thank you for the date sweetie. How about we skip the ice rink for the second one?”

Well did that shock Bucky once again! He really thought you wouldn’t want to even speak to him after that! So when you asked him out extremely smoothly, he swooned again. His frown was replaced with a shy smile, and of course he was blushing again. 

Wow, have you held this date up! His urge to flirt back was so strong, you were so incredible. He really needed to express how you resembled an angel, how you’ve been the greatest person he has interacted with since he made his way back into society. 

“Doll, I swear you’re sweeter than sugar. I’ll be waiting for our second date, see you soon Y/N.” He went to skate away, wowza is he embarrassed! He doesn’t know if what he just said was too cheesy but he needed to say it. 

Once you hear those words, your heart is pounding very hard! Wow that was so cute and sweet! Never in your life has a guy made you feel so happy like this, this fast. 

You skate fast to Bucky, pulling his hand back, and quickly lean in and place a small kiss on the corner of his lips. “Bye Bucky,” you smiled. 

Bucky is so surprised and all that is on his mind is well fuck that was so cute and he wanted to actually lean in and kiss you hard and long. And how red his face is because of this moment, well pretty sure he resembles a ripe tomato. 

–

Each date after the first always made you and Bucky fall farther in love with each other. By the fifth date you hinted at the idea of taking it to the next step very casually almost as if you were nonchalant about sex (you definently weren’t). 

And Bucky’s eyes bulged out of his head! His response came about a minute later, as he stared at you sipping the milkshake in your hands, “Yeah I’d like to taste some sugar.” Your cheeks went pink, eyes popped, and mouth open, wow you didn’t see that coming! But it was pretty smooth to you, and you winked back and sent a sweet smile.

Around 3 months into the relationship, Bucky was walking through the hallways of the compound, thinking of you. How you and him had the sweetest moments and the silliest, cutest and loving moments. How everyday he woke up thinking of you and wishing you laid by him in the mornings, and spend the mornings drinking coffee with sugar, and spend the evenings with a dance and a kiss goodnight. 

Well shit.

Bucky already knew he was in love but now realizing how in love with you he was, he wanted you by his side day after day. He halted in the middle of the hallway rather abruptly with a silent “Fuck!”. 

Asking you to move in with him was a huge deal! He really had no idea how to ask and if it was too soon to ask but he did it anyway. The next time he saw you, he pulled you into a hug, slipping a spare key in your coat pocket. He never mentioned it at all for the next day, and his anxiety was rising and he was questioning himself.

Two days later, you called him to help you with “something”. Not sure what, he was nervous, and brought some coffee with sugar to share with you. 

“Hey sweetie! I got a rental to help move my stuff, can you help me move all this?” You said, giving him a quick kiss and pulling away to grab a box. 

Bucky’s brain went haywire. You really wanted to move in? He was wondering if this was just a dream. He felt like the luckiest and happiest man in the world at that moment. He swore he felt like he was soaring in the sky. 

Wow, you did this, you’re going to live with him! Fuck he forgot to clean his apartment! Bucky dropped the cups of coffee, and tugged you back into him, making you drop your box. Both of you laughed and smiled, laughed some more and kissed. 

-

By the sixth month of being together, Bucky felt he knew you for a whole lifetime. He would go to sleep smiling, and wake up smiling, happier than the day before when he saw you laying by him. 

You would sometimes wake up before him and smile and cuddle closer to him, and when he would wake up, you would tickle him and kiss him senseless. Who wouldn’t love that?

Sitting at the kitchen counter together, Bucky smiled before sipping his coffee, “Just how I love it. I love you, doll.” You smiled back and stood up, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Love you too sweetie.”.

That day, Bucky went to work repeating your words in his head. His smile wouldn’t fade, and he felt like he was bouncing on happiness. Sam noticed for sure, anyone would see how love-struck he was. 

Sam gave Bucky a small nod, “Hey man, how’s everything going with Y/N?” Bucky gave a nod and smiled back. Bucky opened his mouth to respond and the first thing that came out was, “I’m gonna propose. Help me pick a ring?” Oops. Yeah, Bucky didn’t mean to spill it out immediately today but he 100% knew he was going to marry Y/N.

The look of shock appeared on Sam’s face but he replied quickly with, “Wait, seriously?” Bucky could only nod, he was nervous about Sam’s reaction, since Sam has become one of his closest friends. 

“Buck, count me in, congrats!” Sam cheered, pulling Bucky into a side hug, and quickly adding on, “When do you want to pick the ring?” 

That was something Bucky did not think about exactly. He knew exactly what ring he wanted and how to propose but he had no idea where to get it and when. 

The next day, after their mission, Bucky and Sam headed over to one of the jewellery stores. The worker nervously greeted them, and offered to show everything to them, but Bucky declined quickly. 

“I want a simple ring, diamond and all, but I want this ring to be engraved ‘Sweeter than Sugar’”. Bucky spoke confidently. Sam awed at his choice, punching his arm. Bucky shrugged him off with a scoff, “Back off, she’s going to love it.” Sam nodded and grinned back at him, chuckling lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader (Fluff!) Warnings: a little cursing, a little crying, and a lot of feelings! Word Count: 1.8K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy :)

You were coming back from work when you got a message from Sam. You laughed, thinking he was sending you a weird meme again, but once you opened up the text you froze. “Buck’s been hurt. Come to the compound” That’s all it said! What the hell? Your hands started shaking while typing back a quick “what?” and you threw your phone back on the car seat next to you, while reversing and swerving out of there.

The normal time to get to the Compound from where you were was around 40 minutes, but in your panic and rush, you get there in 20 minutes. And yes, you broke lots of traffic laws on your way there. Running up to the entrance, you see Sam smiling at you at the top of the stairs. “What the hell, Sammie?” You question, now at the top of the stairs seeing Sam laugh at you.

The moment he started laughing, you knew that text was total bogus, but panic still verged in your veins. If Bucky wasn’t hurt, then why were you here? Was Sam playing another joke on you (that has gone _way too_ far)?

You also questioned absolutely everything in those few seconds before Sam answered you. But the main thing your mind focused on was Bucky Barnes, your sweetheart. _Where is he? Is he alright, even if this thing is a joke?_ Sam pulled you out of your thoughts when he stopped laughing.

“Follow me, and yeah uh Buck’s not hurt.” Sam replied, now calming down from his laughter and pulling you inside. You followed Sam inside, curious but also defensive. _Why would Sam joke like that?_ This felt so weird to you, like you were in a dream that would’ve made you laugh usually.

“Sammie, is my sweetie okay?” You question out, still worried and feeling the panic when he doesn’t answer you at first. Instead he sent out an awkward grin and continued to walk through the Compound. Stopping at the gym, he opened the door and signaled you to go in.

You looked at him in confusion before walking in. It was completely dark and completely silent. “Uh, Sam? Is this a-” You got cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around you. You felt yourself jump before realizing it was Bucky.

“Sweetie, what’s happening?” You question again, trying to adjust your eyes to the lack of light but to no avail. Bucky leaned down and kissed your forehead before stepping away. This was the moment that Bucky was so nervous for.

The plan wasn’t exactly great, but all other plans before this failed either with his work schedule, your work schedule or from him freaking himself out of it. The plan was to propose to you. Yes, he realized this is not exactly romantic, but it felt perfect for the two of you. He had transformed the gym into almost everything you guys had gone through as a couple.

In the first corner was a setting just like your workplace, and he made sure to place the coffees and the table and chairs all in the same area. On the wall over it, showed the time you two had met, completely remaking the entire moment. Next to it were mementos from your first date, even the skates from the park, and the breakfast you two had shared together on a table alike to the one you guys had sat at. On the other side of the room contained pictures, and little things you guys collected from other dates. This had taken quite some time and Bucky was worried about everything that was about to happen, but he had to admit everything in this room made him feel so happy and even more in love with you at the moment.

Turning the lights on, Bucky held your hand, watching your reaction to the room. You couldn’t describe in complete words how you felt, everything in this room made you feel a deep happiness that you’ve never felt before. “I- Bucky?” You question, voice cracking as you looked over the whole room. Bucky’s heart was drumming up to what felt like miles per minute.

Tears started drawing out of your eyes in heaps now, and you tugged Bucky to the first area, where the two of you met. “Sugar?” He questioned, pulling you into another tight hug, seeing your tears. _Did you not like it?_ He was thinking of everything! His thoughts running rapidly in fear, thinking of every possibility. Sure, he knows how early it is in a relationship, but it just felt right to him. 

You were in complete shock. Everything in this room was building up your feelings of happiness but confusion. You guys have only been together for 6 months, and it felt like everything was going by so fast, and your love was becoming stronger and stronger each day for Bucky. You could tell what he was about to do, but you couldn’t bring yourself to come up with an answer. 

On one hand, you loved him so much and you were sure he was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Being with Bucky felt peaceful and almost perfect, like you guys have known each other for a lifetime. There were some downs in your relationship, but you guys always resolved them so fast and almost easily. Bucky felt like he was a puzzle piece that connected with you. 

But you were also scared it’s only been so little time. You and Bucky spoke about it before, when you moved in with him but at that time it felt right too. But now what’s going to happen? If you say yes, and suddenly get married, how is your life going to turn out? If you said no, what would happen to you and Bucky? 

You continued to stand there silently with tears running down your face, but it was happiness. You knew your decision, but you were scared if Bucky was going to be alright with it. Sam had left the room already, leaving both you and Bucky alone. 

In the meantime, Bucky had psyched himself up to get on one knee. He felt the immense shaking in his arm, as he pulled out the ring out of his pocket. Thoughts were blazing through his head, trying to push himself to calm down. He shook a hand through his hair, before grabbing one of your arms, bringing your attention down to him.

“Sugar, I know how fast this is, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I met you, I felt so nervous, and then when we got to know each other more, I felt like you were the only person I could be with. I never thought I would ever have a happy ending, but with you I feel like you’ll help me. Sugar, will you marry me?” Bucky projected slowly taking his time, feeling the heat rush through his body. If the heat was from his nervousness or love, he wasn’t sure, but when you opened your mouth to respond, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Bucky, sweetie, I- I can’t. Not right now,” You paused, sniffing loudly, before sinking down to Bucky’s level. You reached out and pulled him in a hug, as he slowly sunk down into your arms. He couldn’t even describe all the emotions he just felt, but the speed of his heart was as fast as it’s ever been, and his head began to pound in complete shock. 

You continued with your words muffled in his neck, “I want to marry you, but not now. I don’t want to be engaged right now. Not for a while, I don’t even know what’s happening exactly, but trust me, I love you. And I want to marry you soon, maybe in a few years.” The words were rambling out of your neck, as the tears began to wet his neck, and his sweater. 

Bucky breathed in deeply, your words sinking into his head now. He started to understand what was happening, and instead of the feeling of rejection, Bucky felt love. In that moment, he loved you more than ever, as he gripped you tighter in response. “I love you,” He murmured back to you, still hugging. 

You pulled back from the hug, and moved your hand gently to the side of his face. “Sweetie, what’s going to happen now?” You asked gently, confused but lightheaded from everything. You didn’t expect to be proposed to today but wow, it was…a journey. 

Bucky leaned into your touch and smiled back to you, also confused. He moved one of his hands to your neck, grabbing on lightly to your necklace, you looked down and the idea popped into your head, as your eyes widened in delight.

“Bucky, can I see the ring?” You asked, thinking maybe you could wear it around your neck. You were sure your sweetie would like the idea, it was like a promise ring. He nodded at you, confused at your suggestion, but pulled the ring out of the box.

It was beautiful, the ring shined bright against the lights in the room, dazzling and amazing. The details you could see on the outside were somewhat simple but perfect. As you took it in your hands, you could see the detailing on the inside, seeing the words engraved “Sweeter than Sugar”. A small gasp came out of you, now the tears rushing back up to your face, as Bucky slowly wiped them away. You weren’t sure exactly at what you were crying at, but basically everything was making your emotions go haywire. 

“Sugar, everything’s okay.” Bucky whispered, leaning in and giving you a light kiss on your cheek. He felt warm everywhere still, and his emotions were also all over the place, but the love he felt for you at the moment was immense. 

You nodded slightly, “Bucky, what do you think of promise rings?” Now you were looking at him, watching for reactions but all you could see is how soft his face was now. The idea you proposed made Bucky smile brightly though, as he laughed gently. 

“Promise rings?” He repeated quietly, still smiling at you. You smiled back at him and nodded. Bucky could see it now, hanging around your necklace delicately, and his smile grew bigger. You laughed lightly, as you pulled him into another short hug. You then pushed yourself away, and unclipped the band on your necklace, holding it out to Bucky. He took the ring out of your hand, and pushed it onto the chain, now slowly slipping it back around your neck and clipping it. 

You smiled looking down at the necklace, and seeing the ring. “I promise to marry you, sweetie. I love you.” You spoke softly, looking back to Bucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings! Just a little curse here and there!  
> Word Count: 935
> 
> thank you so much for the support! i finally finished this one, it actually took a while cause i lost motivation! hope you enjoy this short epilogue! sending y'all hugs :)

You grinned at your husband, as he started to fill the bottles back with juice. Your oldest daughter, Leia, snuck behind Bucky, and crept you a quiet “shush”. Bucky shook his head, knowing what was about to happen, as he pushed the juices back to the center of the table. Your youngest, Tony, pointed back behind Bucky to warn him. **  
**

And bam! Leia directed a kick right to the side of his knee, causing your husband to buck a little, before looking back to you with a smile. He winked back at Tony playfully, and fell on the floor dramatically crying out, “Ouch! You little ninja!”

Leia fell to the ground laughing, and poking at Bucky as he continued to cry out in “pain”. Tony yelled along with Bucky, “Daddy I told you!” 

You laughed out at Tony’s exclamation, walking towards him with your arms out. “Come here, dear.” You chuckled out again, as Tony nodded enthusiastically and ran into your arms. He bounced into your hug, making you huff out a breath and turn around straight to Bucky and Leia. Bucky’s arm grasped around Leia’s body and in one movement, the two were standing back up again. “How’d you do that?” Leia asked, surprised and in awe, you smiled back to her as Bucky ruffed her hair. 

“Ninja skills.” Bucky responded to which Leia scrunched her nose back at. “Is that true mom?” Leia questioned you, turning in his arms. You looked back to Bucky and shrugged out a quick, “Yeah.” Tony nodded along with you, completely believing in his skills. 

You and Bucky both grinned to each other, at how the two kids the two of you raised. Sure they were both very young, but with Leia’s attitude and Tony’s communication skills, it felt like they were already growing up too fast. The two lovely kids had been adopted by you and Bucky a few years ago, after the long search you two did. Leia was only two at the time, and Tony was an infant. They were both brother and sister, and once the two of you had met the kids, it already felt like a family. 

Bucky and you decided to adopt after discussing the idea of kids. Bucky was more hesitant to have children but he knew he wanted to with you, sometime. You wanted to have children for sure, but instead of pregnancy, you and Bucky opted to adopt. 

Leia and Tony had adjusted perfectly once you brought them home, and the sweet memory of Leia reacting to her new room plagued your mind from time to time. 

_She was hesitantly stepping forward, looking around the home you and Bucky bought some time ago. It was a cozy home, having a lovely playground across the street. The walk up to the bedroom took a while, with you holding her hand and Bucky following behind with Tony in his arms._

_Leia’s babbling continued after she stopped looking up at the walls. “Are you momma now?” She asked, and you immediately awed at that. You felt yourself melting from the cuteness, as you nodded back to her, “Yes sweetie.” Bucky clicked his tongue from behind the two of you, making you look back at him._

_He playfully shook his head to you and winked, “Thought that was my nickname.” You laughed back at him, “Okay, sweetie.”_

_Meanwhile, Leia let go of your hand and walked straight to her door. You leaned in and opened it fully, while watching Leia. Her expression was precious to both you and Bucky. Your smile was brighter than ever, as Leia wobbled straight to the center of the room, bouncing up and down in pure joy. “I love this!” She shouted, her voice just too cute to handle. You placed a hand over your heart and looked back to Bucky, smiling at the moment. His heart skipped a few beats at the scene in front of him, feeling a true sense of happiness at the start of parenthood._

You snapped out of your thoughts, walking outside along with Bucky and the kids. You set Tony back down, watching as he ran up to Leia and they started chatting animatedly. “Babe, can you imagine?” Bucky spoke up, making you gaze back at him confused.

“What do you mean?” You asked back softly. Your husband stepped closer to you, running his hand up and down your back. His hand relaxed you and you leaned into his embrace. “When we met, leading up to now. I just feel so lucky as a kid from Brooklyn.” 

You lightly laugh back at his words, “Sweetie, I feel lucky too. Sometimes I think about how it all happened.” Bucky’s hand stopped and he looked back down to you with a funny look on his face, “Don’t remind me- ugh that was a stupid move.”

“No it wasn’t Buck! I loved it, and you know…I love you.” You quickly mumbled back. Bucky chuckled back to you and leaned down to give you a kiss on your forehead. You pouted back at him and pointed back to your lips playfully, causing Bucky to chuckle again. 

“I love you too, doll. You know, you’re sw-” You cut Bucky off by grabbing onto his shoulders and pressing your lips to his with a loud smack. 

“Don’t fuckin’ say it, the kids already say it to me.” You pull back laughing. Bucky’s laughter joined in on yours as the two of you kissed each other again, hearing as Leia and Tony shouted in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
